


Dean Goes to the Doctor

by thatwriterlady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Bartender Dean, Bartender Sam, Caring Castiel, College Student Sam, Confused Dean, Doctor Castiel, Fluff, Injured Dean Winchester, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Owner Dean, Protective Sam Winchester, Sick Dean Winchester, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:38:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean wakes up one morning feeling like he swallowed razor blades and his skin is on fire he figures he'd deal with it, but when he coughs up blood he makes the reluctant decision to head in to see his doctor, except his doctor has retired.  The new doctor that has taken over his practice is the one and only Castiel Novak, and Dean finds the new doctor more interesting than he wants to, and somehow this doctor gets Dean to come in again.  Shortly after meeting the new doctor he gets injured on the job and lands himself in the hospital in need of surgery.  The handsome doctor comes to see him and sweet fluffiness ensues.</p><p>Sorry I haven't been posting more works lately.  I've actually written a whole bunch, I just haven't been posting them.  I'm getting them up for you all though!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Goes to the Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope this one is up to par. I wrote this weeks ago but never finished it completely, so tonight I did. I hope you guys like it. No smut, just a mild amount of fluff. Sick Dean being cared for by Doctor Cas. Enjoy!

Dean Goes to the Doctor

Dean woke that morning with a sore throat. He didn’t think much of it, he’d had sore throats before, but this one hurt particularly bad. With a groan he threw the blankets back and got up from his bed. The room felt colder than usual. It was a short walk to his bathroom and one look in the mirror told him this wasn’t just a typical sore throat. He coughed and when he looked down at his hand there was blood splattered on it.

“What the hell?”

He washed his hands and looked in the mirror. There were droplets of blood on his lips and he rinsed them off. This clearly wasn’t just a sore throat. With a sigh he returned to his room and picked up the phone. This was going to require a trip to see the doctor. God he hated doctors.

The receptionist had managed to squeeze him in at two and it was now a quarter til. His usual doctor had retired, replaced by a Dr. Novak. Dean wasn’t thrilled with the idea of having to become familiar with a new doctor. Dr. Polk had been his physician for nearly twenty year now, but twice more since he’d made the call he’d coughed up more blood, and he didn’t play around with anything that caused bleeding without a cut. His throat felt raw and his body ached. As he pulled into the parking lot he noticed a mint condition Bel-Air parked at the other end of the lot. No doubt that belonged to the new doctor. Dr. Polk had driven a Prius. If this new doctor drove classic cars then he couldn’t be all that bad, could he?

In the waiting room Dean approached the receptionist sitting behind the counter. She smiled politely when she saw him.

“I have a two o’clock appointment.” He told her. Even his voice was raspy, and it hurt to talk. He grimaced and swallowed, putting a hand to his throat as he talked.

She nodded and typed something into her computer.

“Dean Winchester?” She asked.

He nodded. “Yeah.”

“Have a seat, the doctor will be with you shortly.”

He sighed and sunk down into one of the chairs to wait. There were others in the waiting room too and he watched with annoyance as a lady with a snot nosed kid was taken back by a nurse, and then an elderly man that smelled of cheese and mothballs. Dean was still sitting there waiting at two forty five, and his annoyance was reaching biblical proportions. When the elderly man left a familiar face opened the door to the exam rooms.

“Dean Winchester! I haven’t seen you in here in ages! Come on back honey.”

Ingrid had worked for Dr. Polk for as long as Dean could remember, and he smiled at the sight of her. Since he was old enough to stop seeing a pediatrician he’d been coming to see Dr. Polk, and Ingrid too. She was a longtime friend of his mother’s and though he hadn’t seen her often since his parents moved out of state, he still considered her like extended family. She had always been his favorite nurse. She reminded him of his mom with her soft blonde hair and bright green eyes. She was getting up there, probably close to retirement age now if not already there, but she was still as warm and friendly as ever. At least there was still something familiar about this place. He got to his feet and followed her back.

“So, you have a sore throat? That can’t be the only problem. You haven’t been in here in ages, so what else is going on?” She asked as she led him to the scales.

“Take your shoes off.” She instructed.

He sat down in the chair that was there to untie his laces and slip his boots off.

“I was coughing up blood this morning. My throat feels like I swallowed razor blades.” 

“Hmm. Well, I’m sure the doctor will call for a strep test. It’s that time of year anyway.” She said and motioned for him to get on the scale.

He hated getting weighed, but he knew it was part of the exam. He stepped onto the scale and she adjusted it.

“Ok. You’ve put on a few pounds, but you’re still within a healthy weight. Good job there Dean.” She said as he stepped off the scale.

“What have you been up to Ingrid? When did Dr. Polk retire anyway?” He asked.

“I’ve been well. I’ve had three more grandbabies since the last time you came through here. And Dr. Polk retired at the end of last year. He was almost eighty. I’d been telling him to retire since about 1990.” She said with a laugh.

“I didn’t realize he was that old. He sure didn’t look it.” He said as he followed her to the exam room.

“He held his age well. But Dr. Novak is just as good of a doctor. He’s a pleasure to work for, just like Phil had been. You’ll like him.”

In the exam room she motioned for him to sit on the exam table but instead he moved to the chair in the corner. She said nothing, just jotted down a few notes in his chart.

“So Dean, are you having any other symptoms?” She asked.

“My throat is killing me, I have a headache, and I’m cold. Oh, and I’m achier than usual.” He replied.

She stuck a thermometer in his mouth and jotted down some more notes. When it beeped she pulled it out.

“You have a fever Dean, that’s why you’re cold. 101.3.” 

She dropped the disposable sleeve on the thermometer into the garbage and put it back in the drawer.

“Sit tight, Dr. Novak will be in here in a minute. He’s finishing up with another patient. It will only be a few more minutes.” 

She dropped his chart into the holder on the outside of the door before leaving, closing the door behind her. Dean leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. He was unaware that he had dozed off until he heard a deep voice calling his name.

“Mr. Winchester, hello!” 

Dean’s eyes fluttered open as a hand waived in front of his face.

“Yeah?” He croaked.

The hand dropped and Dean found himself staring up into the bluest eyes he had ever seen before in his life. 

“Hello Mr. Winchester, I’m Dr. Novak.” The man smiled warmly and God if he wasn’t drop dead gorgeous.

Dean sat up straighter and smiled weakly. “Please call me Dean. Mr. Winchester is my dad. And hello.” 

It came out more as a croak and he grimaced at the sound of it. Dr. Novak smiled. 

“Alright then Dean. So, you coughed up some blood this morning, is that right?” 

The doctor had crossed the room and sat down on the little black stool that always sat in front of the small desk in the corner. He was reading over the notes in Dean’s chart. As he read, Dean checked the man out. He couldn’t help it. The doctor had dark, almost black hair that was messy, but it almost looked like that was the intention, and he had a bit of stubble on his jaw that made the sharp angles stand out more. His cheekbones were high and his lips were full, almost heart shaped. He was breathtaking. He was wearing a blue checkered shirt and a red tie under his white lab coat, and black dress pants, yet somehow the look seemed to work for the man. He looked up, one eyebrow raised when he realized Dean was staring at him. Dean lowered his eyes to his hands.

“Yeah. I woke up with this sore throat and when I went into the bathroom I started coughing, and there was blood. Not a lot, but I’ve never had that happen before.” He replied.

The doctor opened the drawer in front of him and pulled out a tongue depressor. He looked up and smiled at Dean as he rolled his little stool over to where Dean was sitting, and Dean was pretty sure his heart skipped a beat at the sight of it.

“Open wide.” 

Dean opened his mouth and Dr. Novak inserted the depressor in just enough to hold his tongue down. From somewhere Dean couldn’t see he lifted a pen light and shined it in his mouth.

“Well, the blood comes from the fact that your throat is extremely raw right now. I can see the bacteria on your tonsils, but I’m still going to run a strep test just to be sure. Then we’ll get you on a Z-Pack, and get you back to feeling well again.”

Dr. Novak flashed him another smile and Dean embarrassed himself by gasping.

“Are you ok?” The doctor’s smile faded and he looked concerned.

“Yeah, yeah, just had a pain shoot through my head.” Dean lied.

“Well, let’s finish your exam, make sure there’s nothing else going on.” The doctor said.

Dean couldn’t help but notice the doctor’s long, slender fingers, and how deftly he used them to reach for various tools. He listened to Dean’s heart and Dean said a silent prayer that his heart beat would slow down and not reveal how truly nervous he was sitting here in the presence of what was possibly the sexiest man he had ever seen. First he pressed his fingers to either side of Dean’s neck, feeling each of the lymph nodes there, and gauging the swelling in his tonsils. Then he picked up his stethoscope, slipping a hand under Dean’s shirt and as he moved the stethoscope from his heart to his lungs those long fingers brushed against Dean’s skin making him shudder. Then those blue eyes were looking at him again. He’d never seen that shade of blue before, it was amazing.

“I’m cold.” Dean said lamely.

“No doubt, you have a fever.” 

There was a small smile on the doctor’s lips and Dean felt the heat rising in his cheeks. 

“So your lungs are clear, that’s good. And your heart, while beating a little fast, is strong and healthy too. We’ll do the strep test now, ok?” 

Dean nodded and watched as the doctor pulled a pair of gloves from the box on the wall and slipped them on. From his pocket he removed a tube that Dean could see a long cotton swab inside of. He removed the cotton swab and turned his gaze back on Dean. Again Dean felt his breath catch. The doctor smiled and slid closer, positioning himself directly between Dean’s legs. Dean held his breath.

“Open wide, ok? I just need to swab the white stuff at the back of your throat. I’ll be quick, I promise.” 

Dr. Novak reached up, taking Dean’s jaw in his left hand and waited for Dean to open his mouth. When he did he stuck the swab in and quickly gathered the sample. Even through the glove Dean could feel how warm Dr. Novak’s hand was, and it was making his skin tingle. With the sample obtained the doctor dropped the hand with which he was holding Dean’s chin and slipped the swab into the tube.

“So what do you do for a living Dean?” He asked.

Dean had not been prepared for the question.

“I own a bar here in town.” He croaked.

Dr. Novak had moved back over to his little desk, jotting down more notes. Ingrid appeared and he handed her the sample. She looked at him with mild curiosity and then over at Dean. She gave him a smile before leaving again.

“A bar, no wonder you got sick. Are you taking any vitamins? Supplements? Any medications?” The doctor asked.

“Uh, no, not really. I take ibuprofen if I get a headache or my arthritis acts up, but that’s about it.” Dean replied.

The doctor was scanning the notes. “It doesn’t say you have arthritis here.”

“I didn’t see that it would be worth coming in and seeing a doctor over. It’s not that bad.” Dean replied.

“Well, where are you experiencing pain?” Dr. Novak asked.

“At this exact moment? My entire body. In general? My knees mostly. And in my right hand.” Dean said.

The doctor was sliding across the room again on the stool. He motioned toward Dean’s hand.

“May I take a look?”

Dean nodded and held out his hand. The doctor’s touch was light and gentle as he examined the joints and made him flex his fingers. There was a pain that shot through the middle knuckle and he grimaced. Dr. Novak noticed.

“It’s a bit swollen. It says you’re thirty seven. Not too young to start developing arthritis. Is there a history of it in your family?” He asked.

The doctor was still holding his hand between both of his own and Dean was acutely aware of the effect this doctor’s touch was having on him. 

“No more than usual I don’t think. My mom has a bit in her hands. My dad in his knees. My kid brother has knee problems, but he’s also six four, so it’s to be expected.”

Dr. Novak nodded. “Yes, I agree. How bad is the pain in your knees?”

“It doesn’t bother me as much as my hand does.” Dean admitted.

Dr. Novak turned Dean’s hand back over so that it was palm down and ran a finger lightly over the first joint of his middle finger.

“Do you use your hands a lot? Have you ever injured it?”

Dean nodded. “I used to work on cars, still do but not as much. I bought the bar about six years ago so I haven’t had much time to work on any car but my own. I broke this hand when I was in my early twenties though. Jack broke and dropped a car on it.”

Dr. Novak’s eyes went wide. “Oh my!”

“There are pins in it. See the scars there and there?” Dean pointed to the faded scars on the back of his hand and the doctor ran a finger lightly over them. Again he shuddered. He knew the doctor had felt it too, though he was doing a good job of pretending he hadn’t. 

“Did Dr. Polk see this injury when it happened?” He asked.

“No, I went straight to the ER, but he did the aftercare.” Dean replied.

Gently the doctor lowered Dean’s hand to his lap, his fingers brushing against Dean’s knee and sending new shocks of electricity through him. Dean flexed his hand and then balled it into a fist, ignoring the twinge in his knuckles. The doctor was rolling back over to his desk again when Ingrid opened the door again.

“It’s positive.” She told him.

Dr. Novak nodded. “Thought it would be.” 

She closed the door again, leaving them alone once more.

“So I have strep? Is that dangerous?” Dean asked.

“Well generally, when treated properly, no. But you have to take all of the medicine I’m going to prescribe. Even after your throat stops hurting you need to keep taking it, until it’s all gone. It’s contagious too, so you’ll want to find someone else to work the bar for you until you’re better.” 

The doctor wrote out several prescriptions and then rolled back over to hand them to him. Then he was back at the desk, scribbling notes in the chart again.

“My brother usually serves the drinks. I do the paperwork in back, but one of the servers was recently complaining about her throat hurting. I bet I touched something she touched. Damn.” Dean muttered.

“Well, try not to touch or kiss the wife and kids. Like I said, it’s highly contagious.” Dr. Novak nodded toward the silver ring on Dean’s left hand. Oh crap! He thought Dean was married!

“Oh, no, I’m not married. No kids, no one to infect that way. And I’ll wash my hands more often too.”

The doctor was looking up at him curiously.

“I wear the ring to keep the chicks from bugging me too much. They slip me their numbers, even with it, but it’s not as bad as if I don’t wear it at all.” Dean explained. He didn’t need to explain, it really was no one’s business why he wore the ring, but for some reason he didn’t want this man thinking he was a married man.

“Well, I suppose that makes sense. Must meet a lot of pretty ladies in your line of work.” Dr. Novak said, his eyes now plastered to the chart in front of him.

Was he fishing? Dean got the impression that this man was fishing for information. He had the upper hand. Alright then, he would play his cards as they lay.

“Sure, and if I dated women, I’d have more than my fair share to choose from, but I like men.” 

He noticed the way the doctor paused in writing his notes, his body tensing.

“Oh, then the ring makes even more sense.” He said with a short laugh.

Dean smiled and crossed his legs, watching the other man all but squirm under his gaze. The doctor quickly started writing again. When he looked up there was a new look in his eyes that Dean couldn’t quite place.

“So, Dean, I’d like to see you back in here in ten days. Make an appointment with my receptionist and she’ll make sure to fit you in. I’ll run another strep test at that time and we’ll make sure that it’s gone for good.” 

Dean nodded. “Am I done then?”

“Yes, but I want you to get plenty of rest and drink plenty of fluids. Hot tea would be best, with lemon if your throat’s not too raw for that. It will help flush your system. Take some acetaminophen for the fever and get that prescription filled immediately. You need to start taking it. Strep can cause heart damage if left untreated.” Dr. Novak told him.

Dean’s eyes widened. Heart damage? “I’ll go straight to the pharmacy. Thanks again. I’ll make the appointment.”

He got to his feet and the doctor stood up as well. The doctor was only a few inches shorter than he was, though it wasn’t really that noticeable. He smiled again, and it was warmer, friendlier than his first one had been.

“I’ll see you in ten days then.” 

Dean made his way back out to the waiting room, stopping at the receptionist’s desk to make another appointment. Ingrid caught him before he left.

“You go home and get plenty of rest, ok? Strep isn’t something to play around with.” She told him.

“So I was told. I’m stopping to fill the prescriptions and then I’m going home and crawling into bed. I’m not going to take my health for granted.” He said.

She nodded. “Good. Glad to hear it. While I like seeing you Dean, I don’t like seeing you here sick.” She looked thoughtful for a moment.

“Are you still seeing that nice young man that accompanied you last time you came in?” 

He looked up at her, surprised she had remembered that.

“No, we broke up about two months after that. He was cheating. I haven’t really dated too much since.” 

She patted his arm. “You’re such a nice young man. You’ll find someone that’s right for you, I’m sure. In the meantime, go home, get well, and wash your hands regularly so you don’t get this again.”

He nodded and watched her walk off. What was that about? The receptionist scheduled his appointment for the same time in ten days, and he left. For the first time ever in his life he was actually looking forward to coming back in to see the doctor.

The ten days seemed to drag, but by day three Dean felt much better. He continued to take the medication though until it was gone. When he made the drive to the doctor’s office for his next appointment he was actually in a really good mood. He looked forward to seeing those blue eyes and that incredible smile again, though he was loathe to admit it. He had gotten the impression that the good doctor wasn’t exactly straight, but the man was way out of his league. Still, he wanted to see him again. The receptionist recognized him and greeted him with a warm smile and told him to have a seat, which he did. This time he picked up a magazine and began leafing through it, expecting a long wait. It was less than ten minutes before Ingrid was at the door calling his name.

“Hello again Dean, how are you feeling?” She asked as she led him back to the scales.

“Good. Do you have to weigh me again?” He asked.

“It’s procedural.” She explained and waited for him to pull his boots off and get on the scale.

“Weight’s the same.” She commented more to herself than him. 

He slipped his boots back on and tied them before following her to the exam room.

“Dr. Novak will be doing the follow up exam himself.” She explained.

Something in her tone seemed off.

“Isn’t he supposed to anyway?” He asked.

“Usually I do the follow up. It’s just a quick check of your throat and of your vitals, but he prefers to be more…hands on.” 

If Dean didn’t know any better he’d say the woman was smirking. Hands on? He wondered if Dr. Novak was this hands on with all of his patients.

“Have a seat, he’ll be in shortly.”

She jotted a few notes down on his chart and dropped it into the holder on the door before leaving. Dean sat in the same chair as before to wait. It wasn’t long before the doctor came striding into the room, white coat streaming behind him almost like a cape.

“Good afternoon Dean, how are you feeling?” He asked brightly.

“Pretty good actually. Sore throat stopped about a week ago, and I took the meds until they were all gone. I feel back to my old self now.” 

Dean flashed him a smile and damn if the doctor didn’t just blush! He turned away to grab something out of the drawer, blocking Dean’s view of his face.

“That’s good to hear. I just want to take a look, make sure the infection is all cleared up.” 

Dr. Novak sat down on his little stool and rolled over to Dean. If the man had been blushing before, there was no trace of it now. Dean parted his legs so the doctor could move closer, noting that this time it was the doctor who shuddered when his knee brushed against Dean’s. He pulled the penlight from his pocket and brought a hand up to Dean’s jaw.

“Same as last time, open wide.”

Dean opened his mouth and watched as the doctor shined the light into his mouth.

“Good news, it’s all cleared up. The redness is gone and so are all traces of the infection. I don’t think we’ll have to do another swab.” 

He released his hold on Dean’s jaw and put the penlight back in his pocket.

“I’m just going to check your lymph nodes again.” He explained, and then his fingertips were pressing into Dean’s neck, checking for any signs of swelling. This time it didn’t hurt though. His touch was electric, and Dean shifted uncomfortably as he tried to ignore how tight his jeans had suddenly become. It had been ages since someone had caused this type of reaction in him and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

Dr. Novak dropped his hands and smiled. “No swelling, that’s good. Are you having any other issues at the moment?” 

Dean thought for a moment. He really wanted to come up with a reason to stay longer, to be able to stare into the sapphire eyes that were watching him so very closely right now. But he felt good, there was nothing else really affecting him at the moment, not even his hand. Reluctantly he shook his head.

“Actually I’m feeling really good right now. No pain, nothing. Even my hand hasn’t bothered me lately.”

Dr. Novak nodded, though his smile faded just slightly. “That’s good to hear.” He rolled back to his desk and began scribbling in Dean’s file.

“So Dean, I’ve reviewed your chart and it looks like it’s been at least a couple of years since you’ve been in here. Have you ever had a cholesterol panel run?” He asked.

“Uh, no. Why, do I need one?”

Dr. Novak set his pen down and looked over at him.

“It would be a good idea, you are approaching forty. What are your eating habits like?”

Dean was embarrassed to admit how poorly he ate.

“They’re not good I guess. I’m a single guy, so I don’t cook much. It’s whatever I pick up on the way, or can pop in a microwave.” He admitted. 

The doctor made a clicking noise with his tongue and shook his head. There was a smile on those beautiful lips though.

“Then I suggest we run one. I’ll check your blood pressure now, but we should check your cholesterol. I have time to do the blood work for that on Tuesday if you’re available.” 

The doctor stood up and patted the exam table. “I need you up here though, so I can check your blood pressure.”

Dean stood up and climbed the step to get on the table. He took off his flannel shirt he usually wore over whatever tee shirt he had chosen for the day, and held out an arm. The doctor slipped the cuff on and began pumping it up. He slipped the stethoscope under the cuff once it was fully inflated and counted.

“Your blood pressure’s a bit high Dean.” He declared before releasing the air from the cuff and removing it.

“Are you implying I should eat more salads?” Dean asked, smiling.

“It would be a good idea, yes. If you’d like I can help you go over your diet and find ways to improve it.” He offered.

Oh Sam was just going to love that.

“Sure.” Dean agreed.

He hated salads and most vegetables, but if it meant he got to spend more time with this man, he was willing to do it. Dr. Novak was scribbling something down on a notepad. He turned and handed the paper to Dean.

“Email me a list of what you generally eat and we can come up with some dietary changes you’ll like that will be healthier, I’m sure.” He said.

Dean looked down at the piece of paper. “I’m sorry Doc, I’m not fluent in chicken scratch.” 

He couldn’t make out much of the address except that it was a Gmail account. Dr. Novak plucked the paper from his fingers before Dean could protest.

“Sorry about that. That’s the font I use here. I don’t normally write so sloppy.”

He turned the paper over and wrote again, this time slower, and when he handed the paper back Dean could read the address clearly. C.Novak74@gmail.com. He was surprised to see that this was a private email address.

“Ok, sure. I just have to think about what I eat usually. I’ll put a list together. But I’ll let you know now, even if it’s high, I’m not taking pills. I’m willing to change my diet, but I’m not choking down a cocktail of pills every day. I watched my dad do that and I refuse to suffer like that.” 

Dean folded the piece of paper and carefully placed it in the pocket of his flannel. To make sure it wouldn’t fall out he even buttoned the pocket.

“What does your father have exactly? A lot of diseases are hereditary, but there are homeopathic ways to handle things too.” Dr. Novak said.

Dean sighed. His father had a laundry list of health problems, but then again his father was also an idiot that sat on his ass all day watching TV and never getting up off the couch.

“Let me start by saying my dad leads a very sedentary lifestyle, which I do not do. He used to be a mechanic but he retired about eight years ago after he got hurt on the job. Now he sits on the couch watching TV all day and drinking beer when he thinks my mom isn’t looking. So, what I know that he has is high blood pressure, high cholesterol, diabetes, congestive heart failure, and he’s had two open heart surgeries to unblock valves and remove plaque from arteries. I think he has a few other issues too, though he won’t be honest with me about his health. I think my mom says he was recently diagnosed as clinically depressed. But even when my brother and I were kids he didn’t do anything when he wasn’t working. He’d sit on the couch and watch TV. My brother and I both have always led active lifestyles. Still do.”

Dr. Novak was rapidly writing down everything Dean was telling him.

“This gives me a base to work off of, a list of things to rule out. Email me that list of what you generally eat and if you remember anything else he might have. What about your mom?”

Those blue eyes were staring at him again. 

“Well, my mom has arthritis, and she’s battled anemia most of her life. She has to take iron supplements. And she was recently diagnosed as being in the early stages of Parkinson’s. She has some food and environmental allergies, but that’s about it.”

The doctor was scribbling again on the chart. When he looked up again there was sympathy in those eyes.

“I’m sorry to hear about your mom. Does she qualify for any of the clinical studies? For alternative methods of treatment?” He asked.

“I have no idea. They live in Kansas and she doesn’t really talk to me that much about it. I wish she did though.” Dean said, and regretted even admitting that much.

He didn’t know this man from Adam, why was he telling him his family history like this? Oh right, because he’s his new doctor and he needs to know this stuff. He shook his head and sighed again.

“Well, I believe we’re done here Dean. Remember to make that appointment for the cholesterol panel for this Tuesday. Tell Gwen I said to fit you in.” 

Dr. Novak stood up, so Dean stood up as well. He smiled brightly and offered his hand. Dean shook it, surprised at how firm the doctor’s grip was.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll go do that now.”

“Have a nice afternoon Dean, I’ll see you Tuesday.”

Dean made the appointment and left wondering what exactly was going on between him and the good doctor. It sure didn’t feel like the doctor was flirting, but then again he wasn’t really all that good at picking up on it when guys flirted with him. Girls were much more obvious. They tended to throw themselves at him whereas guys were much more subtle. It made dating a real bitch sometimes. 

He drove to the bar where his brother Sam was busy typing away on his laptop. He looked up long enough to see who was walking in before turning back to the screen.

“Hey.” Sam said.

“Hey.” Dean replied. 

He checked his watch. It was only three. They didn’t open the bar until six during the weekdays.

“What are you doing?” Dean asked as he sat down next to his brother.

“I was enrolling in a couple of courses at the university. Still attempting to finish my degree.” Sam replied.

“Good for you. What courses?” Dean asked.

“Math and science. So Advanced Chemistry and Trig.” Sam said.

“You’re such a nerd.” Dean teased, though he was envious of his brother’s brains. Sure he had gone to college and earned a degree in business administration, but he’d taken easier courses, like Algebra and Business Law.

“Any of those at night? Do I need to get Jo to cover your shifts?”

“No, these are both in the morning, one on Tuesday and Thursdays, one on Fridays.” Sam replied.

Dean wasn’t aware that his hand had wandered up to the buttoned pocket of his flannel and he was tracing the edge of the piece of paper inside it. Sam was looking at him curiously.

“What’s going on with you?” He asked.

“Nothing.” Dean said too quickly.

Sam was looking at him, seeing right through him in that way that only he could do.

“You’re a terrible liar.”

Dean rolled his eyes. He needed to talk to someone about this and Sam was a better choice than Jo or Charlie. They’d make it their mission to set him up with Dr. Novak if they knew. He needed to talk to someone that wasn’t going to try to talk him into doing something he wasn’t sure would be a smart move.

“So Dr. Polk retired last year. You know how I had strep and took a few days off work last week?” He asked.

Sam nodded. “I remember you saying your throat was bleeding and that you had strep.”

“Right. Well, I have a new doctor.” He said carefully.

A smile slowly crept onto Sam’s face. “And let me guess, he’s hot?”

Dean frowned, glaring at his brother.

“I’ll take that as a yes. So what’s the problem?” Sam asked, the goofy smile still on his face.

“So he wanted me to come back today, make sure the strep was gone. And I thought that would be the end of it, but then he decided I need a cholesterol panel done. So I have to go back in Tuesday. And Ingrid says normally she handles the follow up exams, but Dr. Novak insisted on doing my follow up exam. Something about being hands on, but I don’t know if that means all his patients or just me. And he gave me his email address so I can send him a list of what I eat. Apparently he’s a health nut like you and wants help me develop healthier eating habits, but he gave me this.”

Dean pulled out the piece of paper and handed it to his brother who read it with one eyebrow raised.

“This is a private email.”

“Exactly! I don’t know what to think.” Dean admitted.

“Is he gay?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know, but last week when I was in I got the impression that he was fishing for information. He pointed at my ring and asked about a wife and kids.”

Sam’s eyebrows shot up. “And what did you say?”

“I told him why I wear it. But I also told him I like men.” Dean said, smirking.

“You did that to see how he’d react, right? So how did he react?” Sam asked, genuinely curious.

“He sort of froze and wouldn’t make eye contact with me for a bit, and when he did he had this weird look on his face. And today I made him blush. The problem is that I can’t tell if he’s flirting or not. Does any of that sound like he is?” 

Sam mulled over his brother’s question for a minute. “Honestly? Not really. He might just be really thoughtful and caring about his patients. Why don’t you send him the email and see how he responds?”

He opened a new tab on his laptop and slid it over to Dean.

“You think so?” Dean asked, unsure.

“If he emails back right away I think he’s interested in you.” Sam replied.

Dean frowned, still not sure, but it was worth a shot.

He opened up his email and logged in. As Sam watched he put in the doctor’s email address and began typing out a list of what he ate, adding in the things Sam reminded him of.

To: C.Novak74@gmail.com

From: Winchester_Impala67@gmail.com

Subject: This is Dean Winchester emailing you that list you requested

Dr. Novak,

So don’t shoot me for this, but here’s a quick list of what I generally eat during the week:

Frozen pizza  
Burritos (sometimes homemade but usually I buy them from the place next to my bar)  
Hot Pockets  
Ramen  
Burgers and fries  
Mac and cheese  
Frozen dinners  
Sandwiches  
Chips  
Steak  
Fish (but it’s usually fried)

I know, I know, I need to eat better. I’ll work on it. I’m sure my brother will start shoving his vegetarian crap down my throat if my panel comes back with bad results.

Dean Winchester  
Dean hesitated for a moment and looked over at his brother.

“Send it man.” Sam urged.

Dean hit the send button.

“You think he’ll email back soon?” He asked.

“He is at work, so maybe not like immediately, but I bet by tonight. It’s his personal email, so that means he can go home and read it and answer back. Five bucks says he answers you back by tonight.” Sam said

“You’re on.” Dean agreed.

Now all he had to do was wait.

Castiel worked with one other doctor, Dr. Foster who was currently still on vacation, but he kept to his hours, closing the clinic at five. All afternoon he kept thinking about Dean Winchester. The man was gorgeous, and those green eyes of his were impossible not to stare at. He felt like he’d made a complete ass of himself while examining the man today. Had he been too obvious the week before in trying to weasel information out of Dean? He hoped not. Still, he’d been dying to know if the man was straight, and he’d openly admitted he wasn’t. Now he just had to figure out what he wanted to do. He was sitting staring at the same chart for more than twenty minutes when there was a knock at his office door. He looked up to see Ingrid at the door.

“You ok Castiel?” She asked.

“I’m fine Ingrid. Are the rooms clean and prepped for tomorrow?” He asked.

She nodded but didn’t move from the doorway.

“Is there something else?” He asked.

“I’m sorry if I seem nosey, but are you interested in Dean Winchester?” She blurted.

Castiel looked down quickly, afraid she would see him blush, but it was too late, she’d seen it.

“That’s what I thought. If you want to know where the bar is, I’ll give you the address. I’ve known him since he was sixteen. He’s a good man. Grew up to be a damn fine looking man too. I only found out he was gay a few years back when he came in to see Dr. Polk and his boyfriend at the time tagged along. They’re not together anymore, in case you were wondering.” She crossed her arms and watched Castiel squirm at his desk.

“Ingrid, this isn’t exactly appropriate for the workplace.” He said, but it was a weak argument. He was on a first name basis for the most part with all of the staff and they chatted about things like this all the time. And he liked Ingrid better than the other nurse, Meg.

“And let me add, if he wasn’t interested too, he sure as heck wouldn’t have bothered coming back today, and he wouldn’t have agreed to another appointment on Tuesday.” She said.

He dared to look up at her. “Am I that obvious?”

She shook her head. “No, I don’t think so, and the way Dean walked out of here looking confused this afternoon, I’d say he hasn’t yet made his mind up one way or the other about you, but I know he thinks you’re attractive. I saw the way he was staring at you earlier.”

He shook his head and gave a small laugh. “It felt like he was boring holes into the side of my head during his exam today.”

“I bet. But you’re pretty easy on the eyes too Cas. It’s no wonder he was staring.” She told him.

“Oh please.” He rolled his eyes.

“You don’t hear the patients asking about you. They all want to know if you’re single. I don’t out you, but I do have to let them down. How do you not notice that?”

He shrugged. “If you’re talking about my female patients, I just ignore the flirting. They’re not my type anyway.”

“Well, if you decide you want the address to the bar, just let me know. I’m heading out. You have a good night Cas.” She said.

“You too Ingrid.”

He watched her leave and then hurried to finish writing notes in the stack of charts on his desk. With any luck Dean would have emailed him and he would have that waiting when he got home.

At six they opened the bar and it was business as usual. Dean and Sam were a force to be reckoned with when they were mixing drinks. They turned on their Winchester charm, flirting as they poured drinks and entertained their customers with moves straight out of the movies, juggling glasses and flipping bottles in the air. It was a game to them, something they’d done since they were young, and they were pros at it. It impressed people and kept them coming back night after night. Sam was flirting with a group of college girls as he poured them shots of tequila while Dean took a moment to wipe down the bar. It was after one, and it was a Thursday so the bar was nearly empty now. He liked to get the place cleaned up before closing so that he could just go up to his apartment and collapse into bed once the doors were closed. Once the last customer was gone Sam pulled his laptop out from under the counter.

“So let’s check and see who won the bet.” He said.

Dean threw his rag down and turned it on, waiting for it to warm up.

“If he did, what do I look for to know if he’s really interested?”

Sam shrugged. “I don’t know exactly. I just know how I flirt, and I know how you flirt. I don’t know this guy, so he may have a completely different way of doing it. I guess you just open the email and see what he says. Then you go from there.”

Dean opened a tab and went into his emails. He had six new ones, and one of them was from a C.Novak. With a shake of his head he pulled out his wallet and fished out a $5. Sam already had his hand out waiting. 

“Knew I was going to win that one.” Sam said smugly.

Dean opened the email.

To: Winchester_Impala67@gmail.com

From: C.Novak74@gmail.com

Subject: Re: This is Dean Winchester emailing you that list you requested

Dean,

I have to say that I am rather alarmed by your current eating habits. I will first suggest some minor dietary changes and later we can go over some bigger changes that will help to lower your cholesterol and blood pressure, as I am expecting the cholesterol panel to be rather high. I know you said you don’t like salads, but perhaps fresh vegetables as a snack might be more to your liking. Carrots dipped in lemon juice is a healthy alternative and requires no cooking. I am attaching a recipe for making kale chips as well. Fresh fruit, and changing out long grain white rice for wild or Basmati would be best. Try to reduce your simple carb intake (pizza, chips, rice, potatoes, etc.) and eat more complex carbs (fruits and veggies). For meat think in this order: Fish, chicken or turkey, pork, then red meat. Keep the red meat to an absolute minimum. Also attached is a recipe for turkey burgers. They’re actually quite delicious.

I am going to go now, but I hope you enjoy your evening. Oh, one more thing. If you consume a lot of alcohol or soda, I would recommend switching that out for water or tea. It’s much healthier. I will see you Tuesday then.”

Castiel Novak

Dean read the email three times before turning to his brother with an exasperated look on his face.

“See what I mean? I can’t tell with this guy!”

Sam read the email twice before shaking his head. 

“I don’t know man. I’m impressed that he responded so quickly, really I am, but that is the most clinical email I think I’ve ever read.”

“Maybe I should skip the test on Tuesday.” Dean said with a sigh.

“You like this guy, right?” Sam asked.

Dean dropped his head to the bar, resting his forehead on the counter. “Yes, and I’m really starting to second guess myself as to why. It can’t be just his blue eyes or his face.”

Sam chuckled and picked up the laptop. A moment later Dean heard him typing away on it. Dean picked his head up to look at him.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“Finding out one way or the other.” Sam replied, fingers still typing away.

“No Sammy, don’t do that. Don’t embarrass me like that, this guy is my doctor, my HMO won’t let me leave, so if I get sick I have to go to him.” Dean complained and reached for the computer but Sam was faster. He picked it up and moved it a little further away, fingers back to flying over the keyboard. One last click and he was done.

“Too late, I already sent it.” Sam said.

“What did you write Sam?” Dean demanded. 

He grabbed the computer and pulled up his sent messages. “Sam…what did you do?” He groaned.

To: C.Novak74@gmail.com

From: Winchester_Impala67@gmail.com

Subject: Eating habits

Dr. Novak,

My brother Sam is in school to become a nurse and I discussed some of my concerns with him this evening. He shares your concerns over my current eating habits and I have agreed to make some important changes. I’m still not eating tofu, and neither you nor him can ever make me. But I’ll try the other stuff.

I’m not one for visiting the doctor very often and I’ve already seen you more than I saw Dr. Polk in the last five years. I didn’t even know he’d retired until I came in last week. So how important is this cholesterol panel? Do I really need it? Give me a reason why I should come in and do it, because I’m not crazy about needled either.

Your name, might I ask about it? Castiel, isn’t that the name of an angel? I believe I saw a painting of angels when I was in college, and I thought one was named Cassiel, or Castiel. It’s quite an unusual name. If I’m being nosey I do apologize.

Dean Winchester

“Give me a reason to come in? What the hell Sam!” Dean growled.

He wanted to punch his little brother but at the same time he wanted to thank him for having the guts to do something so bold when he was too chicken to do it himself. Sam just rolled his eyes and closed the computer.

“Let’s just see how he responds to that.” Sam said.

“Fine. $5 says he keeps that cold, clinical tone. I don’t think he’s interested. I don’t think I’m going to go back and see him. I’ll contact my insurance company and try to get a new doctor.” Dean said.

“You’re on. But you’re an idiot if you go changing clinics just because Dr. Novak plays hard to get.” Sam told him.

“Whatever.” Dean muttered. He got up and stretched.

“I’m going upstairs to bed. Turn off all the lights before you head home, ok?”

Sam nodded. They each had their own apartment over the bar and they liked the arrangement. Each had two bedrooms, a bathroom, ample closet space, a living room, and a good sized kitchen. They maintained their own space and their privacy. It worked well for them both that way. Dean left to go up to bed and Sam grinned at the computer. Dean had forgotten to log out.

The next morning Dean woke to the sound of knocking at his door. The only person that ever bothered him this early was Sam. 

“You have a key! Just come in damn it!” He snapped before grabbing his pillow and covering his face with it. A minute later his brother was standing in his bedroom doorway.

“He emailed you back.” Sam said.

Dean tossed the pillow aside and sat up on his elbows.

“What?”

“Dr. Novak. He emailed you back this morning.” Same replied.

“How the hell do you know that?” Dean asked.

“Because you forgot to log out of your email account last night.” Sam replied with a smugness that Dean wanted to slap off his face.

“Son of a bitch!” 

Dean threw the covers back and sat up. Sam handed him the still open laptop and he found himself staring at a brand new email from the doctor.

“So you read it?” Dean asked, thoroughly ticked off now.

“No, I just opened it. I’m not that rude, but I am dying to read what it says.” Sam admitted.

With a sigh of annoyance Dean turned his eyes back to the screen.

To: Winchester_Impala67@gmail.com 

From: C.Novak74@gmail.com

Subject: Reasons to do the cholesterol panel

Dean,

I understand your reservations, and please don’t think that I am insulting you because of your age because I’m older than you, but taking care of one’s self is very important, and it becomes more so once you reach forty. Trust me, I’m there now. Doing the panel will determine whether or not you’re heading down the same path as your father. Remember when I mentioned that sometimes people have a genetic predisposition to health issues? Sometimes just being sedentary isn’t the true cause of an illness, and sometimes leading an active lifestyle isn’t enough to prevent one. Is that reason enough? If not, and I hope I’m not being too forward when I say this, but I deal primarily with the elderly, young children, and desperate housewives. I don’t often get the opportunity to deal with people in my own age range. I enjoy having the opportunity to speak with you. Again, if I’m out of line, I apologize.

As for my name, you are correct. Cassiel is the angel of Thursday. Can you guess what day I was born? My mother had a small obsession with angels. My brothers and I are all named after them. The person that actually entered my name on my birth certificate misspelled my name and changed out the second s for a t, and I ended up as Castiel. At least it’s unique, right? I’m used to it. I usually go by Cas though. Castiel is a mouthful for most people.

Being that you work in such a public environment and it is cold and flu season, I do hope you are being careful and washing your hands regularly. I can’t imagine what it’s like to run a bar. Must be exciting. Have a wonderful day Dean.

 

Cas Novak

Dean’s eyebrows furrowed as he read the email and then reread it. Sam sat down next to him on the bed and he handed the laptop to him so he could read it.

“Well that was decidedly less clinical. In fact I’d say that for this guy, it’s downright friendly.” Sam said.

“Yeah, it does seem to be. I still can’t read him though.” Dean complained.

“I think he likes you. Or at least, he wants to. That last comment about the bar? I think he’s hoping you’ll invite him to come sometime. You should.” Sam said.

Dean eyed his brother for a minute as he weighed what he’d just said.

“Yeah?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah.”

He stood up and waited for Dean to log out of his email and hand him back his computer. Dean had his own laptop anyway. He saw his brother out and then went into his spare bedroom which doubled as his office and turned on his own computer. He’d just shoot a little email back to the doctor. No harm in that, right?

To: C.Novak74@gmail.com

From: Winchester_Impala67@gmail.com

Subject: Ok, fine, I’ll do the panel

Cas,

Is that ok that I call you Cas? I’ve never been on friendly terms with my doctors before. Usually they’re as old as time itself and I hadn’t wanted to be on friendly terms with them, but you’re pretty cool. I know I’ve only been in to see you twice now, but that’s probably the most pleasant trip to a doctor’s office I’ve ever had, and that’s kind of weird considering I usually only see a doctor if I’m really sick or hurt, so going in to get my cholesterol tested, it makes me sort of feel old, and I’m not old. But I’ll do it. Begrudgingly though, just so you know I’m not happy about it.

Running a bar is like running any business. It’s fun and exciting for the people coming in for a drink. From my aspect it’s endless paperwork and inventory. I have a four year degree in business admin., and let me just say I’m glad I didn’t jump into this blindly. I do well enough. Right now I’m paying my brother’s way through school. He is finishing up the last of his bachelor’s so he can start nursing school. He’s intent on being an RPN or a surgical nurse. I told him he should just become a doctor but he thinks he’s too old. He’s 32. If you ever want to stop in for a drink you’re more than welcome. First drink’s on the house. It’s not creatively named, I own The Winchester down on Creasy.

Being named after an angel isn’t half bad. Sure beats who I was named after, my grandmother Deanna. My brother Sam was named after our grandfather. He lucked out. Hope your day goes well. I guess I’ll see you Tuesday then? Barring no life changing illnesses or injuries that is. 

Dean

He hit send and let out the breath he’d been holding. Now he just had to wait til Tuesday and see how awkward it was seeing Cas in person. For now he didn’t want to think about that. He got up and showered before joining his brother downstairs. It was time to do inventory.

Cas sat in his office staring at the new email he’d just received. He had to admit, he was enjoying these exchanges with Dean, and he was glad that he had agreed to come in Tuesday after all. He would have been forced to locate the bar and randomly show up sometime if Dean hadn’t come in. A knock on the door snapped him out of his thoughts. 

“Yes?” 

The door opened and Ingrid stuck her head in.

“Your afternoon appointments are starting to arrive. I’m going to start showing them back to the exam rooms.” She said.

He nodded. “Fine. I’ll be out in a minute.”

“Are you ok?” She stepped further into the room and when he looked up at her he saw her watching him.

“I think I’m an idiot, but otherwise I’m fine.” He sighed.

She closed the door behind her and sat down in the chair across from him.

“Is this about Dean?”

Cas frowned, his eyebrows furrowing deeply. He prided himself on remaining professional and keeping his emotions in check, but for some reason Ingrid had a knack for reading him like an open book.

“How do you do that?” He asked.

“Do what? Notice the constant lost puppy look you’ve been sporting since you first met him? If you like him, tell him. He’s a lovely man, but he’s not a mind reader, and if what you’re doing with him is the way you flirt, you’re terrible at it. He’s not going to pick up on it.” She said.

“I’m not flirting!” He said, exasperated.

“Then he’s definitely not going to pick up on it.” 

He sighed and sat back in his chair.

“I’ve been emailing back and forth with him.” He admitted.

“I haven’t seen anything come across the clinic’s emails.” She said, leaning forward.

“That’s because I gave him my personal email.” He grimaced, expecting her to chastise him. Instead she just laughed softly.

“And?” She prompted.

He groaned and ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t know. I’m so bad at this.”

“Can I see the emails?” She hated seeing him like this. If getting Dean’s attention made him happy she was willing to do whatever it took to help.

He chewed nervously on the inside of his cheek as he turned the screen so she could see it. She took the mouse and moved to the first email exchange between then, reading all of it.

“He has to be sitting in his apartment scratching his head wondering what the heck you’re thinking. Your last email was a little better but seriously Cas, you need to learn to flirt better.” She said, sitting back and relinquishing the mouse to him once more.

He sat brooding for a moment, thinking over how to respond next.

“But you do like him, right?” She pressed.

“I do. He’s…” He wasn’t sure how to finish that.

“Gorgeous? He’s much more than that though. He has a solid head on his shoulders and he puts the people he cares about most first every time. When he and Sam were boys Dr. Polk was the family physician. I got to being friends with their mom Mary and I spent a lot of time at the Winchester home. Mary and John have moved to Kansas where Mary has extended family, but we still talk regularly, and the boys stayed here when they moved away. Dean always took care of his brother. Their dad was a raging alcoholic when they were younger and Dean had to start working at a very early age in order to keep food on the table and a roof over their heads. John was useless. His entire world revolves around his brother and making sure that Sam has everything he could ever need. Sam’s a grown man now but Dean still puts his brother’s needs before his own. As long as Sam is happy, he’s happy. It’s always been like that. John’s sober now, has been for about ten years now, but he doesn’t have a close relationship with either of his sons. Especially Sam. And I can’t blame them. I don’t know how or why Mary stayed married to that old fool. The boys are late bloomers I guess you could say. Dean graduated high school but he immediately started working hard. He tried to save up to put Sam through college but Sam refused to go to college until Dean went and earned a degree. So Dean did. Now he’s paying Sam’s way through. Mary gives me updates regularly. He’s close to the end of his bachelor’s now, and then he’s going to do nursing school. Better late than never I suppose. The boys work the bar together and I know how lonely Dean will be once Sam leaves to become a nurse. He never puts his own needs first, but Sam has always put Dean first. Someone has to. So, if you like Dean, tell him. He’s not psychic and he’s worth getting to know.” 

She stood up and went to the door. “If I was forty years younger, and a man I’d be all over Dean Winchester. Knowing Dean he probably thinks you’re way out of his league anyway. Might do you well to prove that you’re not.” 

She gave him a soft smile before slipping from the room, closing the door behind herself. Cas turned his attention back to the computer screen in front of him. Voices in the hall told him that patients were being shown into the exam rooms. He didn’t have the time now to email Dean back, but he would later, and he would have to think hard about what he wanted to say.

Inventory was a long and tedious process but by opening it was halfway done. They’d have to finish it up in the morning. Dean decided he wanted to be behind the bar tonight, serving drinks and admiring the attractive men that came to sit and watch him and Sam as they went through their typical routine. It was their gimmick and people came from all over to watch them. He didn’t want to think about how much he would miss his brother once he was a full time nurse. The bar opened at six and since it was Friday it got busy early. By ten the place was packed and Dean had to call in Jo to come and help serve. Charlie showed up for a drink but he handed her an apron and put her to work too. She didn’t mind, she got to keep her tips and those were usually pretty darn good. Near midnight as Dean was pouring bourbon for an older gentleman that had been flirting hard with him a fight erupted near the pool tables.

“Hey! Hey! Take that outside! Now!” He bellowed. 

He handed the bottle of bourbon to his brother and in one quick move jumped up and over the bar, moving quickly toward the ensuing melee. He pushed into the center of it and grabbed one guy by the back of his shirt, dragging him back toward the doors. Sam appeared then, grabbing the other guy and together they began herding them toward the door. A searing pain in Dean’s arm caused him to drop the guy he’d been dragging and clutch his arm to his chest.

“What the hell?” 

He looked down and saw the blood pouring down his arm. Oh that wasn’t good. Someone had cut him or stabbed him, he wasn’t sure which, and he had a deep gash that stretched from the meaty part of the palm of his hand almost to his elbow. The man he’d been dragging was staring up at him in a drunken haze, rage blazing in his eyes. He had a shard of broken glass from a broke beer mug in his hand. 

“You fucking piece of shit!” 

He punched the guy with his good hand, knocking him on his ass. The guy lay there unconscious. Charlie hurried over, eyes widening as she saw Dean’s arm. She yanked the bar towel she always carried off her shoulder and wrapped it around his arm in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

“No one move!” Sam shouted. He had his phone to his ear and when Dean looked over he could hear his brother talking to the police.

“I’m taking you to the hospital. Come on.” Charlie led Dean toward the door.

“It’s not that bad.” He grumbled, but in truth he couldn’t move his hand and his arm was on fire. The towel was already completely soaked through. She wasn’t listening though as she pushed him out the door and over to her car. 

The ride to the hospital was short and he was glad. He was getting dizzy and he couldn’t get the bleeding to stop. Charlie parked as close to the doors as she could and ushered him inside. With how quickly the staff moved he knew he was bleeding way too much. He found himself laying back on a table while a doctor and a handful of nurses worked to stop the bleeding. At some point he passed out, though he didn’t realize it. A soft hand brushing across his forehead woke him some time later and he opened his eyes to find Charlie standing over him, a concerned look on her face.

“About time you woke up!” She smiled down at him and he smiled back.

“Are we done? Can we leave now?” He asked.

Her smile faded, replaced by a look of concern.

“Dean, they’re admitting you. You need surgery on your arm. The guy cut the tendons and severed an artery. You almost bled to death. They’re doing a transfusion right now.” 

She pointed up at the IV he was attached to. He looked up, green eyes going wide at the sight of the blood.

“Jeez!” 

“Sam’s here. He closed up the bar, the cops made him, and then he headed over. He called your mom, and she called someone named Ingrid. Ingrid came with your regular doctor. It was your doctor that realized you needed the transfusion. The ER doctor is a bit of a moron.” She smoothed a piece of hair back from his forehead.

“Dr. Novak is here?” He asked, surprised.

“Yep. And might I say, that man is fine. If I was into men I’d be flirting like mad with him.” She said, a twinkle in her eye.

“Well, you’d be barking up the wrong tree cause you’re not exactly his type.” He said with a low laugh.

Her eyes went wide. “Really? That means you have a shot! You better jump on that!” 

He laid his head back against the pillows and closed his eye. “Where’s Sam?” He asked. He was tired and his arm hurt like a bitch.

“He’s with your doctor filling out paperwork and going over what the surgery will entail. I think they’re scheduling it for in the morning.” She replied.

“Is he awake yet?” A familiar voice asked a few minutes later. He had dozed off but he forced his eyes open upon hearing the other man speak.

“Dr. Novak, hey.” He said, and then grimaced at the pain that shot down his arm.

“I thought we were on a first name basis.” Cas teased as he stepped up to the bed and looked down at him. 

Dean smiled. “Oh yeah. Pardon me if that’s going to take a bit of getting used to.”

“It’s ok. How’s the pain?” Cas asked.

“It hurts like a bitch.” Dean replied, grimacing again at the pain radiating down his arm.

“I’ll get them to give you something for the pain.” Cas promised.

Dean looked up, staring into those blue eyes. God this man was gorgeous. He let his eyes wander downward, surprised to see the doctor was standing there in a tee shirt and jeans. Somehow that just made him even hotter.

“Did the hospital call you? Is that normal policy? Dr. Polk never came before.”

Cas smiled and there was a soft blush on his cheeks that Dean noticed right away.

“Your brother called your mother, and she called Ingrid. Ingrid called me. I met her here. She’s out in the hall with your brother.” He explained.

“But you didn’t have to come?” Dean asked, slightly confused.

“I wanted to.” Cas said.

Dean blinked, staring up him. “Oh.” He felt stupid saying that. Then added “Thank you, I’m glad you’re here.”

Cas smiled and patted his arm. “I’ll go talk to them about pain meds. You should be on them already as it is. Do you have any allergies?”

Dean shook his head. “None that I know of, at least, not to any medications. But I have dye sensitivities.”

Cas nodded. “That shouldn’t affect pain meds. Relax, I’ll be back in a couple of minutes.”

Dean watched him leave and it wasn’t until Charlie popped back up next to him that he realized she was even still in the room.

“Oh my God Dean, he totally has the hots for you!” She said, her voice filled with excitement.

“You think so?” He asked, still somewhat unsure.

She looked at him like he was a total idiot.

“He wants you to call him by his first name, and he didn’t have to come down here, but he did. Because he wanted to. I’ve never had a doctor do that for me. He’s totally into you.” 

Dean felt his cheeks burning and he opted to just lay back and close his eyes rather than look up at her and that smug expression on her face. A warm hand squeezing his good one a few minutes later woke him from the nap he hadn’t realized he was taking. He expected it to be Charlie but it was Cas. He smiled, he couldn’t help it.

“How’s the pain now?” Cas asked. His hand was still holding Dean’s.

“You gave me something for the pain already?” Dean asked.

“Yes, about ten minutes ago. You were sleeping but you were moaning in your sleep. Once Lisette put it in your IV you calmed down. You’ll be sleepy now, but the pain should be a lot less.” Cas explained.

Dean nodded. He was pretty sleepy but the pain in his arm was down to a dull throb.

“It hurts a lot less. How bad did that guy cut me? And where’s my brother?”

“He’s on the phone in the waiting room with your parents I believe. Someone named Bobby is on his way, and there’s a woman named Jo in the waiting room with Sam.” Cas replied.

“Bobby is my dad’s best friend. Was more of a dad to me than my own ever was. Jo is Bobby’s stepdaughter. So, she’s like my annoying little sister. She works at the bar for me sometimes. She was there tonight.” Dean found it hard to talk this much, he was so tired. He let out a long sigh as his eyelids fluttered closed again.

“You still awake Dean?” Cas asked.

Dean nodded but didn’t open his eyes. It was too much work to open them.

“The guy did a real job on your arm. They’ll know for sure the extent of the damage tomorrow in surgery, but they think he severed a couple of ligaments and tendons, and he sliced up the muscle pretty good. They repaired the damaged artery. If they hadn’t you would be in surgery already to remove the arm.” Cas explained.

Dean did open his eyes then, his fear obvious. Cas squeezed his hand again and rubbed the back of it gently.

“It’s ok, you’re not losing it.” 

Dean let his eyes close again. He turned his hand over and grabbed Cas’, holding it. He didn’t see the way Cas was looking down at their hands, a goofy smile on his face.

“Is he awake?”

It was Sam. Without opening his eyes Dean nodded. “I’m awake, just really tired.”

“He’s on a medication for pain and it’s making him sleepy.” Cas replied.

“So the pain is finally under control then. That’s good. Hey Dean, they arrested the guy that did it. Idiot was drunk but apparently he knew what he was doing. He had already stabbed the other guy when you grabbed him. They’re charging him.” Sam said.

Dean forced one eye open, locking on his brother’s face. “Good. You didn’t get hurt, did you?”

Sam shook his head. “I’m fine. The guy he stabbed is ok too. He’s already been released.

Dean forced his eyes open and looked around. “Am I in a room or still in the ER?”

“You’re in a private room.” Cas replied.

Dean looked over at him and smiled. “Did you manage that one too?”

Cas smiled, the blush back on his face. “Maybe.”

Dean squeezed his hand. “Thank you. I’ll rest better not having to listen to another person making a ton of noise.”

“Get some rest Dean.” Cas told him.

Dean nodded, his eyes closing again. This time he allowed himself to fall over the edge into a blissful sleep.

As he dozed his brother and Cas started talking.

“Is he going to have permanent damage from this?” Sam asked.

“It’s unknown at this point. They have to look at the extent of the damage. They’d have done the surgery tonight except the doctor that will be doing it just did a three day turn and he needed sleep. It’s safer for him to go home and get some sleep before opening your brother’s arm and working on it.” Cas replied.

Sam nodded, thinking it all over. “Is he going to need physical therapy for this?”

“More than likely, yes.” 

Sam noticed how Cas was holding his brother’s hand but he didn’t let his eyes linger for long. He did however want to see just how much this man liked his brother.

“He likes you, you know, but he couldn’t make sense of your emails.” 

Cas looked up sharply. “What?”

Sam ignored the question and instead asked “You like him, right?”

Cas looked down at Dean’s sleeping form, noting how long his eyelashes were and how as he slept they brushed against his cheeks. Even asleep the man was beautiful.

“Dude, the look on your face just told me the answer.” Sam chuckled.

“Is it that obvious?” Cas asked, daring to look up at Sam again.

“You’re holding his hand, so yeah, it’s fairly obvious.” Sam said. He couldn’t help but be amused by the whole thing.

Cas considered pulling his hand away but he really didn’t want to. Besides, Dean was the one now holding his hand and even in his sleep the man had a firm grip.

“Yes, I like him.” He said softly.

“I knew it!” Charlie exclaimed as she walked back into the room with cups of coffee in a carrier.

Dean’s eyes opened. “What happened?” He asked, groggily. 

Cas took his free hand and smoothed it over Dean’s brow.

“Shhh, go back to sleep.” He said softly.

Dean’s eyes closed again and his breathing evened out once more.

“Charlie, shut up!” Sam hissed.

“Sorry!” She whispered as she handed him one of the cups. She handed another one to Cas who thanked her.

“So you like Dean? That’s adorable. He’s the best guy ever, next to Sam here of course.” Charlie elbowed Sam who smiled and shook his head.

Dean moved as though to roll over, pulling his hand away from Cas but he cried out when he put pressure on his injured arm. Cas gently pulled him back so that he was laying on his back again. Dean looked up at him, the pain obvious in his eyes.

“I forgot.” He said.

Cas nodded. “I figured. Do you usually sleep on your side?”

“Yeah. I don’t sleep well on my back.” Dean yawned.

“How about this, I’ll grab another pillow and you can lay on your right side and we’ll prop up your bad arm so you don’t roll over on it again?” Cas suggested.

Dean smiled up at him. “That would be great, thanks.”

Cas went to the closet in the corner and took a pillow from the top shelf. He carried it back to the bed and helped Dean roll onto his side. A breeze washing across Dean’s back told him he was in one of those awful hospital gowns and he panicked when he realized he couldn’t reach back to fix the blankets over his ass which was now hanging out for anyone behind him to see.

“Hang on, I got it.” Sam said, and he adjusted the gown and pulled the blankets up to Dean’s chest.

Dean was very glad that Cas was standing in front of him and hadn’t just been mooned, though the doctor was clearly amused by Dean’s embarrassment. He finished helping Dean turn onto his side, slipping the pillow under his injured arm. 

“Thank you Cas.” 

He sighed as his eyes closed again and he started to drift off. Just before he fell asleep he reached out with his good hand, catching Cas’ again and holding it. His breathing evened out as he drifted off again.

“Don’t even bother asking if he likes you too.” Sam laughed softly, not wanting to wake his brother.

“Here.” Charlie carried a chair over for Cas to sit in.

“Thank you.” He said as he sat down in it.

“Are you staying?” Sam asked.

“A little while longer I am.” Cas replied, not taking his eyes off Dean’s sleeping face. 

Without Dean staring back he was able to really study the man. His cheeks and nose were peppered with light freckles that only added to his charm, and his full lips were opened slightly as he slept. His dark blonde hair was messy but it was short so it didn’t look bad. He was incredibly beautiful and Cas had no idea what Dean saw in him. Was Sam right? Did Dean really like him back?

Sam had taken a seat on the other side of the bed and Charlie had relocated to a recliner at the back of the room.

“Can I call you Cas or do you prefer Dr. Novak?” Sam asked.

“You can call me Cas.” 

“Are you just a general practitioner?” Sam asked.

“Not exactly. I specialize in obstetrics, but Dr. Polk is a friend of my dad’s and he asked me if I wanted to take over his practice when he retired. He doesn’t trust Dr. Foster enough to leave it to him alone. He’s on vacation at the moment so I’m a little overwhelmed right now, but he’s back Monday.”

“Did you like obstetrics?” Sam asked.

“Yes and no. I like the medicine aspect and being able to deliver babies is like experiencing a miracle each and every time. It’s amazing. But having pregnant women flirting with me, that I didn’t like. It made me really uncomfortable.” Cas admitted.

Sam snickered at the thought. “I can imagine. You’re gay? I wouldn’t have guessed just by talking to you. Then again most people have no idea my brother is either. Or Charlie here, until she starts ogling other women. She’s not bashful in flirting.” 

He said it loud enough so Charlie would hear him.

“I admire the female form, is there anything wrong with that? You admire it too Sam, don’t deny it. I see the way you flirt with the ladies at the bar.” She said.

Sam smiled and shook his head. 

“Yes, I’m gay. I didn’t realize Dean was until he said something during his first visit to see me. I was…pleasantly surprised.” Cas chose his words carefully.

“In other words you think he’s hot and you did a small victory dance in your head when you found out he was into guys.” Charlie piped up from her seat by the window.

Cas had a look of pure exasperation on his face that made Sam laugh a bit louder.

“Charlie speaks first and thinks later. Though sometimes I don’t think she does the thinking part at all.” Sam said.

Cas smiled and nodded. “That’s how my brother Gabe is.”

He looked down again, letting his eyes wander over Dean’s face. He looked so peaceful. Once the morphine wore off he wouldn’t look this calm. Dean’s fingers tightened around his and he groaned in his sleep, his brows knitting together. Cas reached out and smoothed a hand across the sleeping man’s forehead and the expression on Dean’s face relaxed once more. Green eyes fluttered open again, unfocused at first and then locking on his face.

“You’re still here Cas? How long was I out?” 

“About ten minutes. You were groaning in your sleep, is the pain bothering you?” Cas asked.

Dean shrugged. “Shooting pains, and my arm kind of feels like it’s on fire, but it’s not that bad.” 

Cas ran a thumb over the back of Dean’s hand as they sat there watching each other.

“Cas?” He asked softly.

“Yes Dean?” 

“I couldn’t tell in your emails if you like me or not. Do you?”

Cas smiled. “Yes Dean, I like you.”

The smile that appeared on Dean’s face was one of relief and happiness, and Cas loved seeing it.

“Good, cause I like you too and I wasn’t sure if you liked me back or not.”

“I’m sorry, I’m really bad at flirting.” Cas said, embarrassed.

“I’m not, but I wasn’t flirting with my doctor unless I knew he liked me back.”

Cas smiled so wide it made Dean laugh. It was all teeth and gums, and he found it to be adorable.

“And I thought you were flirting!”

Dean buried his face in his pillow for a moment before peeking up at Cas again.

“I was, but only a little. I didn’t know where you stood.”

“Now you do.” Cas said, and Dean was certain there was a flirting tone to the man’s voice.

“Mmmm. Maybe once I’m out of here I can take you out to dinner one night?” Dean asked.

“I’d like that very much. Let’s work on getting you out of here first.” Cas said.

Dean nodded, letting his eyes close once more. “Stay with me a while longer?” He asked softly.

“I’ll stay.” Cas promised. 

   
The surgery was scheduled for eight the next morning and Dean woke when a nurse started undoing all the wires he was still connected to and checking his IV. He was still lying on his side and he realized that both Cas and the chair he’d been sitting in were gone. He rolled onto his back with a grunt and hissed at the pain that radiated up his arm into his hand. A hand on his shoulder from the other side of the bed made him turn to see who was there. It was Sam. 

“Is it time?” He asked, still groggy.

“Yep.” Sam confirmed.

Dean felt a jolt of fear shoot through him. He’d never had a surgery before.

“Where’s Ca- I mean, Dr. Novak?” He asked, eyeing the nurse.

“I sent him home a few hours ago, he fell asleep and his arm went numb just sitting there holding your hand like that. But he said he’ll be back before you’re out of surgery.” 

Dean looked up at the nurse who was making no effort to hide her amused smile. He motioned for Sam to lean closer which he did.

“Is he going to get in trouble for this?” Dean asked, worriedly.

“Doctors are allowed to date too you know. Maybe not their patients, but you can always see Doctor Foster. Your HMO covers it.” Sam said softly, matching his brother’s tone.

“So he really likes me then?” Dean asked.

Sam stood back up, a smirk on his face.

“Dude, he stared so hard at you while you were sleeping, like he was trying to memorize every freckle on your face. I’d say he’s got it pretty bad for you.”

Dean frowned. He knew he was good looking, and not because he thought he was, it was because others so often told him he was. For once he wanted someone to appreciate him for who he really was and not just his looks. Sam noticed his brother’s expression and his smirk disappeared.

“Dude, we talked while you were asleep. He asked a lot of questions, and I answered them. Things like what you did when you weren’t working at the bar, and how you liked college. Stuff like that. He was really interested in learning about you. He just couldn’t ask you since you were unconscious.” Sam said with a laugh.

“Are you ready to go?” The nurse asked as she took the brakes off his bed and started to slide it forward.

“Hell no.” He admitted, the fear returning.

She smiled and patted his shoulder. 

“You need the surgery though. Once you’re on the road to recovery you’ll feel so much better.” 

He sighed. “Then let’s just get this over with.” 

Cas returned to the hospital feeling refreshed after getting a few hours of sleep and found Sam dozing in the recliner by the window. He checked his watch. The surgery should be over by now. Any minute they’d be bringing Dean to recovery, so within the hour he’d be back here. He decided to let Sam sleep a little longer. He settled down onto the window seat with his phone to check through his emails and social media pages. He wasn’t on those very much, but when he had free moments like this he liked to check them out and see what might be new and interesting. He was having a casual chat with his sister Anna when Sam began to stir in the recliner.

“Before you are startled, I’m sitting behind you.” Cas said.

Sam jumped anyway at the sound of his voice. He turned in his seat to look at Cas.

“Oh, hey, how long have been here?” 

“About twenty minutes. I wasn’t going to bother you, it’s going to be a while yet before they bring Dean back in here.” Cas replied.

Sam nodded and yawned. “Did you eat? I’m starving.”

“I did not. Why don’t we go down to the cafeteria?” Cas suggested.

Sam stood up and stretched, waiting for Cas to stand up. First Cas said goodbye to his sister and stuck his phone in his pocket. He led the way and soon they were walking to the elevators.

“Dean asked where you were this morning. I told him I sent you home to get some sleep.” Sam said as they waited for the elevator to arrive.

“I appreciate that too. I slept quite well, and got a quick shower this morning too.”

Sam looked Cas over, noting the casual dress. It was hard to believe that the man standing next to him in the bright blue Angry Birds tee shirt and jeans was a real doctor. Cas glanced over, noting his expression.

“I’m not always in dress shirts and ties.” He said with a grin.

Sam laughed softly. “You read my mind. I just don’t think I’ve ever seen a doctor not in dress clothes. And lab coats for that matter.”

Cas nodded. “Common misconception. My tie is actually not a permanent fixture on my neck as you can see.”

Sam motioned toward the shirt. “I didn’t take you for an Angry Birds kind of guy though.”

Cas looked down at the shirt and chuckled. “I have to do laundry. I usually do it on the weekends. This was a gag gift last Christmas from my brother. He also bought me a Frozen shirt.”

“Wow, your brother sounds like he was about as much fun to grow up with as Dean was. We had prank wars clear up until I was maybe twenty five. You know, he put Nair in my shampoo once? I caught on though. I shaved a smiley face into the back of his head while he was sleeping that same night.” Sam said, a wicked grin on his face as he remembered how angry Dean had been when he’d figured out in the middle of English class the next day what Sam had done to him.

The elevator arrived and they stepped into it.

“Sounds like Gabe. Except he’s still pulling pranks. I don’t think he’ll ever stop.” Cas said with a sigh.

“Is he older or younger?” Sam asked.

“Older! You think he’d know better!” Cas said with an indignant huff.

“What does he do for a living?” 

“He’s a doctor too, if you can believe it. A pediatrician. Works great with kids, they like his jokes.” Cas replied.

“I’m finishing up my degree then starting nursing school next spring. I am leaning toward surgical nursing. I’m not a hundred percent sure yet.”

“How many of the courses have you already knocked out?” Cas asked.

“I have a list at home, but I’m going to double up and get them out of the way as quickly as possible.” Sam replied.

“Good for you. Dean said in an email that you were going to become a nurse. It’s a field in desperate need of good people. You will be much appreciated by the medical staff.” Cas told him as they reached the main floor.

They chatted about the courses Sam would be taking as they made their way to the cafeteria. As they selected their food Sam mentioned Dean’s concerns.

“He’s afraid you’re only interested because he’s good looking. He doesn’t date much because guys only seem to be interested in his looks. If you take the time to really get to know him he’s wicked smart, and he’s one of the most caring people you’ll ever meet. He’s also fiercely loyal to those he cares about. But most people don’t want to see past his looks. He hates that. So if you’re really interested in him, take the time to get to know him.”

Cas nodded. “I do want to get to know him. I know he’s intelligent. Just talking back and forth with him in emails told me that. I suspect that he has a rather large vocabulary but isn’t necessarily comfortable using it. Yes, I find him attractive, it’s really hard not to, but I like his personality as well, and I’d like to get to know him outside of my office and hospitals.” 

“He’s a good guy, you’ll like him.” Sam said.

“But Sam, I already do.” And he truly meant that.

Breakfast eaten quickly they returned to Deans’ room to await his return. It was a little more than an hour later before the bed was rolled back into the room, a groggy and cranky Dean laying in the middle. He was barely awake and he was not happy with the cannula under his nose as he kept bringing his free hand up to adjust it. When he looked over and his eyes landed on Cas his expression softened and he even smiled.

“Cas, you came back.” 

Cas was at his side as soon as the bed was locked in place, his fingers smoothing down Dean’s wild hair. Dean melted into his touch, eyes closing as he leaned against the palm of Cas’ hand. Under any other circumstances Cas would have leaned down and kissed the man, but he was fresh out of surgery and still not completely awake.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me they were going to intubate me? I’m claustrophobic.” Dean complained, forcing his eyes open so he could look up at the other man.

“I’m sorry Dean, I hadn’t realized. It’s standard procedure.” Cas apologized.

“He had a panic attack when he first woke up.” The nurse that was reconnecting his wires explained.

Cas looked down worriedly. “Are you ok?”

“I’m better now that I have that thing out of me.” Dean replied, laying his head back against the pillows.

Cas took a moment to check over the heavily bandaged arm.

“How bad was it?” He asked the nurse.

She turned to look at Dean and then at Cas.

“He needed forty two stitches in total and the ligament in his wrist repaired, it had been cut clean through. Dr. Kreminowitz says he may have permanent tendon, ligament, and nerve damage, but only physical therapy will determine the extent of that damage.” She explained.

Cas frowned. He didn’t like the idea of Dean getting hurt like that.

“At least I’m not left handed.” Dean quipped, eyes still closed tight.

Cas let out a huff of air at the joke but he was still standing there frowning when Sam rested a hand on his shoulder.

“Dean’s tough. He’ll be good as new in no time. He got the bones of his right hand crushed and he has full use still of it. You don’t need to worry about him.” Sam assured him. 

As Dean drifted off again Cas ran his fingers gently through Dean’s hair and placed a chaste kiss to the sleeping man’s forehead. He couldn’t help but worry about this beautiful man. Maybe something wonderful would come of this. He really, truly hoped it would.

Dean was released the next day with two pain medication prescriptions and an antibiotic one for good measure. He expected Sam to be the one to come pick him up but to his surprise it was Cas who came striding into his room, a smile on his face.

“You ready to go?” Cas asked him as he stood at the foot of the bed with his hands on his hips. It was Sunday so he was still dressed casually. Dean really liked seeing Cas like this.

“Where’s Sam?” Dean asked.

“He had some errands to run to make things better for you when you get home. Some recommendations that will make your transition home easier.” Cas replied. 

Dean stood up from the bed and frowned.

“What kind of preparations is he making?” He asked warily.

“I sent him on a mission to buy you a body pillow for starters. I asked him if you had one and he said no. It’s for you to rest your arm on when you’re sitting and sleeping. I also told him to invest in thick garbage bags and rubber bands, to cover your arm when you’re in the shower since you can’t take the bandages off for a while. Things like that.” Cas explained.

Dean mulled that over for a moment. “Ok. I just want to go home already.”

“How about we stop and get lunch first?” Cas asked, unable to hide the hope in his voice.

“Sure, lunch sounds good. I’m over the hospital food anyway.” Dean chuckled.

Cas collected the bags of stuff Dean had accumulated during his brief stay including the bag of blood clothes he’d been wearing Friday night and waited for the nurse to come and make Dean sit down in the wheelchair she had brought with her. They headed for the elevators and the nurse chatted politely the entire way, reminding Dean to keep his arm clean and dry.

“I got that covered, I’m his physician.” Cas said warmly to the woman.

She looked flustered for a moment, as though surprise by the fact that the man in the V-neck tee shirt and slim jeans that had the crazy looking hair was actually a real doctor, but she recovered quickly.

“You’re lucky Dean, you have your very own doctor to help you as you heal.” She said sweetly. 

Down in the main lobby she wheeled him to the door while Cas ran to get his car. He pulled up a minute later and she guided the wheelchair out to the car and Dean made the move from the chair to the car with a grateful sigh. So far his pain meds had made the pain tolerable. He was tired but he was genuinely excited about going to have lunch with Cas. Dean was unable to put on his seatbelt so Cas helped. The nurse waived goodbye as they pulled away from the curb. 

“So where did you have in mind for lunch?” Dean asked.

“The good thing is that we live in a college town, so there are literally hundreds if not thousands of places from which to choose. Did you have anything particular in mind?” Cas asked.

Dean shook his head. “You know my eating habits unfortunately. I’ll eat practically anything. Whatever you choose, I’ll be fine with it.”

“How about we start a bit of healthy eating then? And I promise it won’t taste bad.” Cas said.

A part of Dean wanted to protest but honestly? He was sick and tired of burgers and tacos.

“Ok, but I’m still not eating tofu.” He said.

Cas laughed and it was music to Dean’s ears. He wanted to hear more of it.

“Duly noted. No tofu.”

A few minutes later they pulled up in front of an Asian restaurant, but Dean didn’t know what the words on the windows said.

“I’m guessing this isn’t Chinese.” He said, eyeing the place.

“No, it’s Japanese. Do you trust me Dean?” Cas asked.

Dean turned to look at him, those beautiful blue eyes watching him closely.

“Yes.” He replied without hesitation.

Cas smiled and Dean felt as though there were suddenly a million butterflies in his stomach. It was something he hadn’t felt in ages.

“So does this constitute a first date?” Dean asked as they settled into their seats at the table.

Again Cas smiled, though this one was shy and reserved.

“If you want it to be.” 

Dean could see how nervous Cas was at that moment and any jokes he had ready were quickly forgotten. He smiled back, letting himself open up a bit.

“I’d like that.” 

Cas’ smile grew wider. He motioned for Dean to look over the menu which he did. He had never eaten Japanese food before but he understood what was on the menu. It didn’t take him long to decide on what he wanted. Cas was still perusing the menu when their server appeared. To Cas’ surprise Dean ordered without needing clarification on what was or was not too spicy. As they waited for their food Dean adjusted his injured arm, resting it on the table. When he looked across the table he noticed Cas watching him. Suddenly the silence felt awkward. He knew nothing really about this man sitting across from him, other than that he was incredibly sexy. He realized Cas must have sensed his discomfort.

“You’re uncomfortable, that is not my intention. I think I’ve gotten to talk more to Sam in the last couple of days than I have to you. I plan to remedy that this afternoon though, if you’re up for it.” Cas said as he folded his hands on the table and offered a tentative smile.

“I’d like to start somewhere. Right now I feel like I’m sitting in a restaurant with my doctor, and to be honest, it’s sort of freaking me out.” Dean admitted.

“Well, what do you want to know? Ask me anything.” 

Dean chewed on his lower lip for a moment as he tried to think of what he wanted to ask.

“Well, let’s start with this. Why me? You like me? I want to know why.”

Sam had warned him of this. 

“Well, it wasn’t your looks alone, if that’s what you’re thinking.” He started, taking note of the way Dean’s eyes narrowed.

“You struck me as being someone very intelligent and I found you to be quite interesting.”

Dean raised one eyebrow as though he doubted his words.

“Why? Do people not often find you interesting?” Cas asked.

“Usually they see me and want to get in my pants. If it goes past a single date they lose interest and stop calling, or accepting my calls.” Dean spoke carefully as though he still did not fully trust him.

Cas sighed. “Do you know what that tells me?” He asked.

“What?” 

“That you’re dating people that are beneath your intelligence level and unworthy of your time and affections.” Cas’ words were more forthcoming than he had meant them to be and he lowered his eyes to his hands. He studied his fingernails with a fierce intensity, hoping Dean couldn’t see how he had just embarrassed himself.

For a long time they sat in silence. Unable to bear it any longer Cas finally looked up. Dean was staring out the window, his brow furrowed and his lips pursed. It was clear that he was deep in thought. He saw Cas’ head lift from the corner of his eye but he didn’t turn to look at him right away. He was still considering the man’s words. Most of the men Dean met, he met in the bar. Cas had a point. If he wanted to meet anyone of real quality, he needed to get out of the bar and socialize more. He certainly hadn’t expected to attract the attention of his doctor though. 

“Dean? Did I say something wrong?” 

Dean’s expression softened and he turned to look over at him. “No, actually. But aside from family and friends I don’t often get told that I’m interesting. It’s…refreshing to hear it coming from you, cause honestly, I think you’re way out of my league.” 

This time it was Cas that frowned. “Why? Because I have a doctorate in medicine? I had to be a doctor, I didn’t have a choice. My great grandfather was a doctor, my grandfather, my father, and two of my brothers as well. I expect at least a few nieces and nephews will be pressured into it as well. This wasn’t what I wanted to do with my life, but I came to embrace it and eventually grow to love what I do. I’m no better than you Dean, or anyone else for that matter. I just tortured myself and went to school twice as long and racked up a much more substantial debt.”

Dean cocked his head a bit as he watched him. “So what did you want to do if not to be a doctor?”

Cas blinked, surprised by the question. No one had ever asked him that before.

“Oh, I wanted to be a teacher. Elementary school. My parents don’t know this, but I got a degree in early childhood education while I was earning my doctorate.” 

“Really? A teacher? That’s fantastic.”

Cas smiled. “You think so?”

Dean nodded. “I do. Teachers are instrumental in shaping the minds of our youth. And they are also instrumental in teaching children tolerance and acceptance. I considered teaching, actually got halfway through the necessary courses, but Bobby suggested I follow my dream of being a business owner first and get my BA in Business. So I did.”

“Sam says you graduated with honors. That’s quite admirable.” Cas said.

Dean smiled and looked down at his bandaged arm. Compliments about anything other than his looks always made him uncomfortable and he never knew quite how to take them.

“I take it that you don’t often get complimented on how smart you really are.” It wasn’t a question but a statement as Cas said it.

“Aside from my mom and Sam? No, not much.” Dean admitted.

“That’s a shame, an intelligent man is incredibly sexy.” Cas said.

Dean looked up and saw the flirtatious smile on his face. He couldn’t help but grin.

“Yeah, ok.” He laughed.

Cas laughed with him. After that the conversation came easily. They discussed their interests, their families, and the business aspect of running a bar which Cas was honestly interested in hearing about. Dean enjoyed talking with him. Their food was served and though he was loathe to admit it, Dean really liked it. He ate everything on his plate and finished two cups of the spicy tea he had been served. Cas was pleased to see him eating the food and actually enjoying it. He hoped to have a positive influence and encourage healthier eating habits, even if his motives were somewhat selfish. He really wanted something special with Dean, and he wanted it to be something that lasted.

After lunch they drove to the bar. Cas was confused as to why he’d wanted to go there until Dean explained his apartment was above it. He helped Dean with his seatbelt and rather than take Cas around the side to use the side entrance to get to his apartment he opted to lead him through the bar itself so he could see the place. He unlocked the door and held it open so Cas could step inside first. Cas’ eyes were wide as they swept the room taking in the rustic décor and the hundreds of bottles that filled the wall behind the bar.

“You mix all of that?” Cas asked, his voice filled with amazement.

“Yep. Not together of course, but yes. I can make roughly a thousand different drink combinations.” Dean replied.

“That’s impressive. How do you keep them all straight?” Cas asked.

“Come here, I’ll show you.” 

Dean led him around behind the bar where he pulled out a black binder.

“I started this back when I worked the bar for Ellen. That’s Bobby’s wife. Every time I memorized a new drink, I wrote it down in here. Later I transferred it all to my computer and printed out a list and the ratios needed to make each drink. And I alphabetized it too. Sam uses it, so do Jo and Charlie.” There was pride in Dean’s voice, yet it was tempered with modesty. 

“That’s genius Dean. I’m very impressed.” Cas told him, and he meant it.

Dean smiled, a blush creeping up onto his cheeks. To Cas it just made him infinitely more beautiful.

“Come on, my apartment is this way.” 

He led Cas down the back hall to the staircase that led up to his and his brother’s apartment. When they reached the landing at the top he unlocked the door directly in front of him. His arm was starting to ache something fierce but he hadn’t filled his prescriptions yet. Hopefully Sam would do that for him so he didn’t have to drive. Sam was in the apartment and he stepped out of the bedroom when he heard the door open. 

“Oh good, you’re home. Sorry I couldn’t pick you up. Cas here made some suggestions to make it easier on you pain wise, so I wanted to get that out of the way before you got here.” Sam explained.

“It’s ok, we went to lunch. What all did you do?” Dean asked, walking to the bedroom.

“Well, I invested in a body pillow for you to use in bed, but they had this pillow at a medical shop down on Creasy that kind of hugs your hip when you’re sitting and you can rest your arm on it. I figured that would be less bulky if you sit on the couch or in the kitchen.” Sam replied.

“Thanks. I think they’ll both get a lot of use.” He smiled up at his little brother and Sam smiled back. Cas could see that that they genuinely did care a lot about each other.

“Did you get the trash bags?” Cas asked.

“I did, and I got him a loofa on a stick so he doesn’t have to use that arm. I also got a few more pairs of sweatpants, just until he can use his fingers again. It’s going to be a bitch trying to button jeans and shirts one handed.” Sam replied.

“Dude, right here.” Dean complained.

“Sorry. But it’s true. I don’t want you calling me to come undo your pants in the middle of the day because you have to pee.” Sam teased.

“Sweatpants are good.” Dean laughed.

“Why don’t you go put a pair on and lay down? You look uncomfortable.” Cas said.

Dean considered it for a moment. “Yeah, you’re right, I think I will.” 

He looked at Cas for a long moment. The man was still standing by the front door as though ready to leave.

“Do…you want to stay for a while? Maybe watch a movie or something?” Dean asked.

Cas’ face lit up at the offer and he smiled. “I’d like that.” 

“I’ll go change. Sam? Come here for a minute.” 

Dean went into his bedroom and Sam followed him. Cas moved to the couch and sat down. Sam came out of the bedroom a few minutes later with the prescriptions in his hand and a smirk on his face.

“I had to undo the button.” 

Cas chuckled.

“I’m going to go get these filled for him. I’ll drop them off in about an hour. He’s already hurting, so if he gets cranky, don’t take it personally.” Sam told him.

Cas nodded. “I won’t. I know how cranky brothers can be.”

Sam smiled and gave one last nod before leaving. A few minutes later the bedroom door opened and Dean stepped into the living room. 

“I’m debating on whether I want to sit in here with this weird pillow or lay back in my bed with the body pillow. But I don’t want to freak you out.” Dean was frowning.

Cas stood up and walked over to him. He could see the pain written clearly on Dean’s face. 

“I think you’ll be more comfortable in your bed. Don’t worry, I’ll be a gentleman.” 

Dean laughed and shook his head at that. “Alright.”

Cas helped Dean get settled on the bed with his pillows fluffed up behind his back and the body pillow under his bad arm. He grimaced as Cas lifted the arm and laid it on the pillow.

“Be honest Dean, on a scale of one to ten, how bad is the pain right at this moment?” He asked.

“Between a seven and an eight. But I also have a pretty high pain tolerance.” Dean replied, grimacing at the pains shooting down his arm.

Cas pressed one hand gently to the side of Dean’s face and when Dean looked up at him he could see the concern in his eyes. 

“I’ll be ok. Could you put the movie in the DVD player so I don’t have to get up?”

Cas stroked Dean’s cheek once with his thumb before turning to pick up the movie Dean had selected and insert it into the machine. He brought the remote back to the bed and handed it to Dean before settling onto the other side of the bed, mindful to remove his shoes first. He folded his hands neatly in his lap. Cas really was being a gentleman. He had positioned himself just far enough away that there was at least a half foot between them and Dean really didn’t want the man that far away from him.

“You don’t have to be a complete gentleman. Come closer.” He said.

Cas turned to look at him, a goofy smile on his face. He didn’t argue though, he simply shifted the pillows he was leaning back against and slid closer, until they were hip to hip. Dean reached over and took his hand, smiling softly. They watched the movie but Dean was trying hard to focus on it and not the pain that was radiating down his arm. Sam still had not returned and he ended up leaning his head back against the headboard and closing his eyes as he tried not to grimace. A hand on his cheek drew his attention away from the pain and he turned to see Cas looking at him, a worried expression on his face.

“Pain level now?” 

“Pushing about an eleven.” Dean admitted.

“Give me Sam’s number, I’ll call him and see how much longer he’ll be.”

Dean watched Cas pull out his phone and type the number in as he read it off to him. A moment later Cas was talking.

“Hi Sam, it’s Cas. Dean’s pain is pretty bad, has the pharmacy filled it yet?”

A pause. “Oh, crap, it is Sunday isn’t it. Ok, go to Cooper’s, I’ll call ahead and get Frank to make an exception and fill it.”

Cas hung up and dialed another number and then he was talking again.

“Hey Frank, it’s Dr. Novak. Can you do me a favor? I have a patient recovering from surgery and he’s in tremendous pain and all the pharmacies are closed today. Can you please fill three quick scripts for him? His brother is desperate to get them filled as quickly as possible. Yes? Thank you! And God Bless you too Frank. I’ll stop by to see you sometime this week. Goodbye.”

Cas hung up and stuck the phone back in his pocket. When he looked over at Dean he had a smile on his face. 

“Your prescriptions will be filled in about fifteen minutes. Sam went to three places but the pharmacy was already closed each time. Frank is an old family friend and owns Cooper’s Drug Store. He’ll fill them real quick. At least Sam won’t have to wait.”

Dean smiled. “Thank you. I’d just deal with the pain but I’ve never hurt like this before.”

“You shouldn’t have to just deal. Sam will be back here soon and you’ll be feeling better within the hour, ok?” The concern was back in Cas’ eyes again.

Dean reached over and squeezed his hand. “I’ll be ok. Will these pain meds make me as sleepy as the morphine did?”

“Depends on what they prescribed. I didn’t think to check. I’ll see when Sam gets back with them.” Cas replied.

“I don’t want to take them for too long. I don’t want to get addicted.” Dean said.

“You only take them when you feel that the pain is too much, and once the pain reaches a tolerable level you can control it with ibuprofen. I’m not a big fan of heavy pain meds, especially opiates.” 

“Thank you for staying with me. At the hospital and now. I know I’m not the best company right now.” Dean sighed.

“On the contrary, I’ve enjoyed sitting and talking with you, and I understand how pain is.”

Cas pulled his hand away from Dean and sat forward so he could lift up his tee shirt enough to show him the scar on his abdomen. Dean frowned when he looked at it. That looked suspiciously like it had been caused by a gun shot.

“Is that…?” He wasn’t sure how exactly to ask if Cas had been shot.

“Yes, I was mugged at gun point about twelve years ago. I didn’t even fight back but the guy was tweaking and trigger happy. He put a bullet in me before tearing out of there. I would have died had I not been walking down the street with my brother Mike who happens to be a surgeon. He got the bleeding under control before the paramedics arrived. It went clean through, but it did some damage on the way.”

Cas twisted so Dean could see the two scars on his lower back. 

“I lost a kidney from it, but I think I got the better end of the deal, I’m still alive.”

He dropped his shirt and sat back again, picking Dean’s hand up and lifting it so that he was holding it between both of his own.

“I’m so sorry that happened.” Dean said, still in shock at hearing that someone could have wanted to bring harm to this beautiful man.

Cas smiled sweetly. “I don’t harbor any ill will anymore. There’s no point. I count my blessings, and the biggest one of all was that I walked away from that with my life.”

In that moment Dean wanted badly to lean over and kiss him, but that would mean lifting his bandaged arm to get closer, and if he didn’t have to move it, he wasn’t going to. The throbbing was dull and the shooting pains had stopped for the moment. He decided to take a more polite approach.

“Cas?” 

Those beautiful blue eyes were looking up at him through those incredibly dark lashes.

“Yes Dean?”

Dean could feel himself blushing but he ignored it. 

“Can I kiss you? I’d lean over, but the throbbing in my arm has finally stopped and I don’t want to move it.”

Cas’ face lit up and Dean realized that was something he loved seeing. He was beautiful to start with, but there was almost an ethereal quality to the man’s face when he got excited like that.

“Yes, you can.”

And then Cas was moving closer, angling himself so that Dean didn’t have to lean in order to press his lips against Cas’. Dean brought his good hand up, sliding his fingers along the back of Cas’ neck to pull him in a little closer. The kiss was soft and slow, and when their lips parted Dean let out a sigh. For a moment he had forgotten how bad his arm hurt. Cas hadn’t pulled back far though, and his eyes were flickering down to Dean’s mouth again, so Dean leaned in, kissing him again, running his tongue along Cas’ lower lip and feeling a delicious heat building in his belly as Cas opened his mouth to let Dean run his tongue across his own. Cas moaned and Dean pulled Cas closer, pressing their mouths together more firmly. And then a noise in the doorway, the sound of someone clearing their throat surprised them both. Dean jumped and then cried out as a pain shot up his arm.

“Sorry! I was trying to be discreet. Apparently you didn’t hear me calling your name when I came in.” Sam apologized.

Cas got up from the bed and walked over to take the small paper bag from Sam. He removed the bottles one at a time, reading the labels.

“Ok, well, it’s good you already ate. I’ll get you a glass of water and you can take this.”

He left the room, leaving Sam standing in the doorway with an amused expression on his face as he looked at his brother.

“Shut up.” Dean growled.

“I didn’t say anything. How’s the pain though?” Sam asked.

“Well I finally had something taking my mind off of it. Now it’s back full force.” Dean complained.

“Both of those pain meds say they’ll make you drowsy. I think I’ll call up Jo and get her to come in and help me finish the inventory and work the bar tonight. You just stay in bed and rest. You need to take it easy for a while. If you don’t I’ll call mom and tell her.” Sam said.

Dean glared at his brother. Playing the mom card, not cool. Sam knew his brother was a workaholic and would try to work right through the pain if someone didn’t put their foot down. He hoped Cas would be able to get Dean to relax more. Cas returned with a glass and one of the bottles. He moved to Dean’s side and took out one white pill.

“Take this.” He instructed and gave Dean the pill. 

Dean popped the pill in his mouth and then took the glass of water, drinking half of it down before handing it back. He couldn’t reach over to put it on the table, so Cas did it for him.

“Twenty minutes and you’ll be feeling much better.” Cas promised.

“You going to come sit with me again?” Dean asked.

“I hadn’t planned to leave.” Cas replied, grinning.

He moved back to the other side of the bed and sat down again, his body pressed up against Dean’s, and this time Dean slipped an arm around his shoulder. Sam smiled. He liked seeing Dean happy, and it was clear he really liked Cas. He didn’t bother with saying goodbye, he’d be up later to check on his brother before he went to bed. For now he wanted to give them their privacy. But he was for sure telling Charlie everything when he saw her later.

The pain began to lessen about twenty minutes later, and twenty minutes after that Dean could feel himself growing drowsy. Cas noticed how heavy Dean’s arm had become and he looked over to see Dean’s chin dipping down toward his chest as he struggled to keep his eyes open. He sat up on his knees and helped Dean to lay down, even pulling the blankets up and over him. Cas checked his watch. It was only going on four. He decided that instead of leaving he would see what Dean actually had in his kitchen and make him something he could have when he woke up for dinner later. Once he was sure Dean was asleep he got up from the bed and made his way back to the kitchen. A quick scan of the kitchen cabinets and the freezer revealed that Dean had not been lying about his eating habits. Cas was mildly alarmed by the sheer number of processed foods in the small kitchen space. He fought the urge to toss all of it and head to the health food store to buy good food and instead decided to call for something to be delivered. Remembering that Dean had mentioned Sam’s affinity for healthy food Cas ordered enough food for Sam as well. When he returned to the bedroom Dean was still sleeping peacefully. The movie was over so Cas took it out of the DVD player and put it back in its case before placing it back on the shelf with the other movies. He selected another one and put it in before settling back on the bed to wait for the food to arrive. Dean moaned softly in his sleep and moved closer, even though the body pillow was now between them. Cas played his fingers gently through Dean’s hair as he slept, eyes riveted to the movie playing. When the doorbell rang a half hour later Dean startled, his eyes fluttering open.

“Who’s here?” He asked, trying to sit up.

Cas pushed him back down gently. “Shhh, it’s ok, I ordered dinner. I’ll go get it.”

He waited for Dean to settle back against his pillows before he got up to go downstairs. He opened the actual front door and went downstairs where the delivery boy was standing there waiting. With the food paid for he took it back up to the apartment and into the kitchen. He was sorting through the containers when Dean shuffled into the room.

“You ordered food?” 

Cas couldn’t help but think Dean was adorable when he was sleepy. His hair was messy and his sweatpants hung low on his hips as he moved over to the table and sat down.

“I was going to cook you something but…” He motioned to the cabinets and grimaced.

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, I promise to try to eat better, ok?”

Cas smiled. “Not all food that’s good for you tastes bad. I ordered Italian. I hope you like it. I didn’t want to wake you, you looked so peaceful.”

He reached over and smoothed down the locks of hair sticking straight up on Dean’s head.

“Italians eat healthy?” Dean joked.

“All countries do, you just have to know what to look for.” Cas said. 

He placed a hearty salad in front of Dean, biting down on his lip to stifle a laugh when Dean sighed at the sight of it. The soup he placed in front of him next was welcomed with much more interest and Cas left him to eat it while he gathered up a salad and some of the food to bring down to Sam.

“I’ll be back in a few, I’m going to go give these to your brother.” 

Dean nodded and Cas went down to the bar. Sam was in the back counting boxes of beer when Cas found him. He looked up, pleasantly surprised to see Cas standing there with bags of food.

“What’s that?” He asked.

“Your brother needs to eat but there’s no way I was cooking with what he calls food, so I ordered dinner. He’s actually up there eating soup and eating salad right now. I ordered enough for you too.”

Sam smiled and took the bags. “Thank you, I appreciate this. And Dean’s really eating a salad? How many pain pills did you give him? 

Cas laughed. “He doesn’t hate healthy foods nearly as much as he pretends to. Prepackaged foods are just quick and convenient. It’s just a subtle shift. I’ll show him what he can prep quick that will be a healthier alternative.”

“Well, good luck with that man because he doesn’t listen to me at all. If I even mention organic he’s sticking his fingers in his ears and humming as he runs away.” Sam said.

“The trick is to put it in front of him, let him eat it and realize he likes it and then tell him he’s eating organic. I had to do that with my brother. He’s incredibly stubborn too.” Cas told him.

“Makes sense. How’s Dean’s pain now?” Sam asked.

“It eased enough that he fell asleep for a while. As much as I want to stay I have to get home and do laundry and get to bed. At least Foster’s back tomorrow so my patient load will be easier. I’ll stop by after work and check on him. I can change the bandages at that time too if you’d like, and check the stitches. Besides, I’m curious to see how bad the damage actually was.”

“The guy cut him really good. Almost from elbow to hand. It looked pretty gruesome when it happened. I don’t think I’ve ever seen so much blood before.” 

Sam frowned thinking of how all Dean had been trying to do was break up a fight and kick the guys out. 

“Well, I hope you enjoy what I ordered. If not, send it back up and I’ll just eat it tomorrow or something.” Cas told him.

“I’m sure I’ll like it. And I love salad.” 

Cas turned to leave. “Alright, I’ll talk to you later then.”

“Bye Cas.”

Cas went back upstairs but Dean was no longer in the kitchen. He wasn’t in the bedroom either. Then he heard the toilet flushing. A moment later the water in the sink turned on. Cas could hear Dean humming as he washed his good hand. When he came out of the bathroom he saw Cas and smiled.

“Come on, let’s go eat.”

They sat down in the kitchen and Cas showed him other things he had ordered. Dean was a good sport, trying a little of everything. He liked the roasted vegetables but wasn’t so crazy about the stuffed grape leaves. After a while he was yawning again and Cas could see how sleepy he was. It was closing in on six and if he didn’t get home soon he wouldn’t have the energy or desire to do any laundry.

“I have to go home soon. I haven’t done my laundry yet, and I get up at five, so I need sleep. I didn’t get enough last night. But I’m coming by tomorrow when I get off to change your bandages and maybe spend a little time with you, if that’s ok.” Cas bit down on his lip as he watched Dean. He hoped he wasn’t being too forward.

Dean smiled. “Good. I’m sorry I’m being such a miserable date. I promise I’m better when I’m not in pain or on pain meds.”

“I don’t think you’ve been miserable at all, and once you’re healed we can go do things. There’s no rush. You just concentrate on healing.”

Cas cleared the table of the empty containers and moved the leftovers to the fridge. He’d text Sam to let him know they were there so he could heat something up for Dean tomorrow for lunch. He had just put the last container in the fridge and stood back up when he felt a hand on his hip. He turned to see Dean standing very close. And then Dean had him pressed against the fridge, pressing his mouth to Cas’, tongue insistently pressing against Cas’ lips, and he opened his mouth, giving Dean the entry he desired. His hands went around Dean’s neck, pulling him closer so he could kiss him harder. He could feel the fingers of Dean’s right hand running up and down his side and it sent shivers through him and made him groan with pleasure. When Dean finally took a step back he was left gasping for air as was Cas.

“Wow, I could get used to that!” Dean said with a nervous laugh.

Cas’ chest was still heaving as he tried to get not only his breathing under control but his hormones as well. 

“Dean?”

Dean’s face was inches away from his and he was having a hard time concentrating.

“Yeah?”

“I know this is brand new but…are we…can we…” Cas was floundering, this wasn’t like him at all but he couldn’t find the words he was looking for. He liked Dean too much for this to just be short lived.

“I like you Cas. I’d like this to become something, if that’s what you’re wondering.” 

There was warmth and sincerity in Dean’s face and it eased Cas’ mind. He nodded.

“Good, cause I really like you Dean. I’d like to see you regularly.”

“Odd way to phrase that. You want to date me. That’s all you had to say, cause I want that too.” Dean said, and leaned in to kiss him softly before stepping back far enough to let Cas pull away from where he was still leaning against the fridge.

“Then I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

Dean smiled, not hiding the excitement in his eyes at the thought of getting to see Cas again so soon.

“Can’t wait.”

“Me either.” Cas agreed. What this was with Dean was nicer than anything he’d had before, and he looked forward to really getting to know Dean. Things were finally starting to look up for the doctor. He left with a smile on his face and a bounce in his step. Yes, things were definitely starting to look up.

**Author's Note:**

> If you all ever want to suggest prompts, feel free. Only things I won't touch are Wincest, any form of incest, and anything sexual with children. I do stick to Destiel though. I'm always open to new ideas! Comment if you like this one. I eat up the comments and kudos guys, so please bring them. :)


End file.
